


In the white room with black curtains

by Sh_R_Titas



Category: Casino Royale（2016）, Doctor Strange (2016), Hannibal (TV), Jagten（2012）, Polar (2019), The Necessary Death of Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Job, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, NTR Warning, OOC, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, The Mikkelsen, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh_R_Titas/pseuds/Sh_R_Titas
Summary: *米寇森兄弟和威尔的色情短篇*强制doi房间*tag警告！！
Relationships: The Mikkelsen & Will Graham
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	In the white room with black curtains

**Author's Note:**

> 应接过年的气氛。

（上）

在众人都挽留着自己沉默时，汉尼拔想起了莎士比亚在《罗密欧与朱丽叶》中关于罗密欧为他自己造了一个人工的黑夜那段文字。他们现在在一个没有窗户的房间里，唯一的出口就是一扇防盗合金门，还上了锁，如果熄灭天花板上的那两条LED灯管，房子里就什么光也不会有了，尽管如此，汉尼拔忍不住质问房子的设计者为什么要在没有窗户的房间的墙壁上挂上黑色窗帘，让白色的墙壁看起来有些白得发慌。

也许设计者和他一样想起了那段话，想到了黎明女神床上灰黑色的帐幕？

整个房间里只有一张长沙发，只有威尔坐在沙发上，显得闷闷不乐，其他的几个人里只有奈杰尔随意扶着沙发靠背，其余的人包括汉尼拔都站在附近，威尔靠着椅背，看起来相当为此事头痛地捏着鼻子的山根。

“勒西弗，你确认这扇门没有办法从里面打开？”卢卡斯站在他身边，皱着眉，刘海已经揉乱了。

“如果不用正确方式，即使是外面的人也很难打开它。”勒西弗确认道。

“我就知道挣扎没有意义。”威尔愤愤说。

杜肯和汉尼拔对视着，虽然谁也没有说半个字，但他们始终在交锋，当他们被告知那个离开房间的条件时，杜肯过分理性地表达了自己的看法，这激怒了汉尼拔，而杜肯不是愿意妥协的人。

“我觉得比起想办法打开那个该死的锁，不如想办法彼此达成协定，”奈杰尔瞥了一眼威尔，“而且我们也不用怀疑那个挑战的真实有效，威尔承认自己身上确实有了一个纹身。”

“你和杜肯达成共识我毫不意外。”汉尼拔没好气地冷言冷语。

“‘每个人都需要和有纹身的人做爱’，”奈杰尔复述一遍，“他妈的这还要怎么简单易懂？”

汉尼拔咬紧牙关，“如果你真的想出去，你可以魂飞出去，我乐意帮忙。”他瞪着自己的哥哥。

“我不知道你还是个操蛋的巫师，汉尼拔。”奈杰尔和汉尼拔之间的气氛剑拔弩张。

说实在的，威尔•格雷厄姆完全不清楚为什么自己会遭受这样的厄运，他没有做错什么，但命运女神仍然捉弄了他。和这五兄弟一样，他们是在家庭聚会时莫名其妙被传送到这里来的，准确来说威尔并不属于这个家庭，他和汉尼拔没有任何实质上的关系，不过他仍然被邀请了，不来参加想必会很没礼貌。

威尔把手覆上腹部，能够感觉到短裤下面的这块皮肤就像被烙铁烫过那样娇嫩而疼痛，手指轻轻摁一下就能让他皱起眉头，他很肯定这个纹身是真的存在的，而不是幻觉。他被选中成为这个恶作剧的核心，威尔气愤地抬起头，四处张望，期待看到什么监视器之类的东西，也许他能够和幕后黑手聊聊，但他什么也没找到。

“如果硬要说协定，我们都想尽快离开这，但有共同利益也不一定能达成协定，这是我的经验。”勒西弗走过来，对几个人说。

“既然是共同利益，我们为什么不能达成协定？”杜肯有点像是故意提问。

“虽然离开这是我们的最大利益，但是次于这个利益的，我们每个人的并不一样，”勒西弗指出，“比方说，汉尼拔在乎威尔。”

被兄弟的直白说穿的汉尼拔倒乐意有人把他的立场表达出来，“你在暗示汉尼拔的利益会受损？”威尔抹了把脸，“如果不是这件房子里找不到任何可以用做武器的东西，我想我真的会揍你。——我不是汉尼拔的男朋友。”

看起来大家都愣了一下，“操，我还以为你们是在交往。”奈杰尔好笑地看了一眼汉尼拔。

“其实我以为你们已经准备结婚了。”杜肯说。

“无稽之谈！”威尔猜测他们这样误会是因为汉尼拔对他们说了什么，“我们什么也没有！”虽然这是假话。

“你们也没做过？”勒西弗走到杜肯旁边。

威尔沉默了一下，“没有。”他承认。

他看向汉尼拔的时候稍微有一点愧疚，虽然他们确实没有做过爱，但是他们有过除此以外的任何事情，至于为什么没走到最后一步，威尔曾经怀疑是汉尼拔的问题，后来他发现汉尼拔对另一方不情不愿的性爱没有兴趣，而威尔一直满脑子浆糊。威尔咽了一口唾沫，不敢看那双眼睛太久，汉尼拔的眼色冷酷又愤怒，就像下一秒就要变成他的强奸犯了。

“那这个问题简单多了，”奈杰尔从床上坐起来，走向威尔，“亲爱的，你愿不愿意给我们操——”

汉尼拔的拳头比杜肯视线反应的还要快，一瞬间奈杰尔就被打翻在地板上，身体发出沉闷的撞击声，奈杰尔忙不迭爬起来，进入到他平日里在大街小巷做混子的那个状态里去，扭打在一起时关节、呼吸错乱的声音一起把房间里寂静的平衡撕裂了，威尔呆滞着，对汉尼拔冲动的行为丝毫没有预料，但杜肯作为大哥早已熟练了如何在斗殴时分开这两个早已互相看不惯的弟弟，他熊一样宽厚的身躯挡在两个家伙中间，使力用手臂困住了奈杰尔，“冷静点，汉尼拔。”对于汉尼拔，则只需要言语劝告。

卢卡斯这时候才敢加入战局，拉住奈杰尔的手臂，不让他试图抓起靠垫等一切可以丢出去的东西攻击汉尼拔，威尔完全没想到自己会目击家庭伦理的暴力现场，其中心甚至就是自己。勒西弗在这时候从背后拍了拍他的肩膀。

“现在你知道为什么我们没办法达成协定了。”他在这场闹剧里仅作为旁观者，显得过分冷淡。

威尔觉得脑袋更痛了，像一根木棒从太阳穴穿过了左脑和右脑。没有食物没有水，他们在这里面最多撑三天，说起来，也许汉尼拔会吃掉他的兄弟们甚至自己……威尔感到无从说起的疲倦，“我同意了，”他对勒西弗说，“我没有选择。”

“瞧瞧，汉尼拔，”奈杰尔抓住一分一秒嘲讽他，“让我们尊重当事人的意见吧！”

“你最好想清楚，威尔，有很多时候事情不是像你希望的那样发展的。”汉尼拔擦掉自己嘴角的血，撇过脸看着威尔的表情。

“那我还能怎么样？”威尔的语气很暴躁，“让你和你的兄弟像两只抢配偶的公鹿一样打个你死我活，然后其他人继续在这鬼房子里等死？”

“人家比你清醒多了，他起码知道现实如何，”奈杰尔从卢卡斯和杜肯松懈下来的束缚里挣脱，“我有点喜欢这个小漂亮了。”

“我们跟你不一样，汉尼拔。我，杜肯，勒西弗，我们都知道奈何不了现实，要么顺着它随波逐流，要么就被它打碎骨头，我不会像你那样考虑得太多，我只做我该做的。”奈杰尔对汉尼拔说。

“所以你才在那些黑帮的脏活里越陷越深。”

“我们都他妈的别无选择，”奈杰尔拍拍杜肯的手臂，松了口气，“我们没你那样聪明，那么 _运气好_ ，汉尼拔。”

在急转直下的家庭氛围里威尔和卢卡斯一样着急得摸不着头脑，他清楚汉尼拔对他占有欲太强，否则他也不至于夺走自己身边每一个可依赖的人，只剩下他自己，然而他不清楚的是，汉尼拔爱他，这甚至有些脱离理性，脱离汉尼拔本人对自己的判断，但奈杰尔说得分毫不差，他们所有人都没有选择。一个协定即使是共赢，也总有人赚多赚少，总有人亏一些，否则就不叫商业。这不是商业交易，但道理同样适用，威尔已经准备好做这个冤大头，但是相比之下，也许汉尼拔觉得自己更亏。

威尔从沙发上站起来，走向孤立无援的汉尼拔，“我坚持我的决定，汉尼拔，”他靠近他的耳边继续说，声音放缓，“ _求你_ （Please）。”

如果恳求他的话，他大概就会答应了。威尔已经在和汉尼拔旷日持久的斗争里学会了一些克敌制胜的方法，他知道汉尼拔很难拒绝他的恳请，威尔凝视着汉尼拔的眼睛，汉尼拔也探究着他，想从他眼睛里看出些什么，“你总是这样，威尔。”汉尼拔把视线移到对面去。

只有威尔的乞求永远不是让自己得到更多的乞求，无论是阿拉娜、玛格、杰克，还是他的病人们，他们的乞求都只是汉尼拔的开胃菜，只有威尔的乞求是让他无奈的，威尔的乞求每一次都是陷阱，都是他不愿答应的牺牲，但他最没办法拒绝的就是威尔。这大概是某些因果报应，他在其他人身上尝到的甜头，都要在威尔身上做出回报。

他的手掌压在威尔的腰后，“我没意见了，我们按照要求来做。”就好像那里也有一个怪异的纹身。

（下）

如果他还想要这件事不那么耻辱的话，应该自己脱下身上穿着的衣物，威尔在心里想。让其他的人来做这件事情会让这件事更加具有情色意味，儿威尔不希望他的牺牲变成你情我愿的享乐。这不是享乐。他必须反反复复提醒自己这一点，如果他还想要保有尊严的话。

虽然这么说有些搞笑，但是汉尼拔相当嫉妒， _嫉妒的火焰在他心中燃烧_ ，就像夜后那样癫狂，从某种层面上来说他的兄弟们没有任何付出就将得到威尔，而他却必须忍受。有时候事情就是这样，上帝不会让你如愿，计划赶不上变化，汉尼拔讨厌这样，一般而言当事情没有如他所计划那样发展，他还能执行替代方案，但显然这一次他完全中招了。

当威尔马虎地脱掉自己的上衣丢在沙发上时，奈杰尔已经能够看到那个神秘纹身的一半模样了，可以想象的到它在威尔的小腹上盘踞着，威尔站起来，利落地解开皮带，裤子就滑了下来，这是他为了汉尼拔的家庭聚会特意买的新裤子，崭新而得体，可惜了。众人沉默着，就好像这不是一场群体性交，而是一场客观的检验，就像几个世纪前法官下令对圣女贞德是否是处子的检验，威尔的决绝和漠然让这件事情变得异常罪恶，好像他们是一群刻薄的强奸犯，奈杰尔倒是无所谓，他不是没被控告过强奸这一罪名，但卢卡斯主动避开了目光。

这时候威尔稍微犹豫了一下。

他脱下他毫无情趣的灰色内裤，落在脚上，被踢开，由于外勤和业余的钓鱼爱好，他的大腿比小腿白，连着上身也比手臂和脖子白皙不少，因此，汉尼拔才觉得那个笔画清晰的繁复的心形纹身是如此漆黑，和他的身体如此格格不入，赤身裸体的威尔有一些局促，看得出来他努力在适应这种暴露，而不像一个学生那样害羞，“你们光站着？”威尔拧起眉头，“为什么不脱裤子？”

被这么一问几个人才反应过来，这可不是脱衣舞表演，尽管威尔的语气非常正直，但杜肯觉得这语气听起来和他找的那些妓女没什么两样，当他被催促着脱裤子时，对方大致也是这副模样，两者都有自己的时间观念，威尔想要快点做完离开房间，而妓女想要快点做完拿钱去接下一个。

一直以来奈杰尔觉得自己有个好习惯就是从不想的太多，片面来看就是随心所欲，想做什么做什么而不考虑后果。他解开裤子的速度很快，快到汉尼拔决意在一切结束的时候从他大腿根上切一块肉下来，这样他至少大半年没脸去找乐子了。事情到了这个地步汉尼拔没有其他退路，他也知道自己不该希望这个，但如果让他发现有谁做了不该做的事情，他会忽略掉血缘上的戒律惩罚那个人的。至于什么是不该做的事情，得看汉尼拔自己心里的定夺。

只有勒西弗和卢卡斯没有动，并非他们认为自己不是洪水猛兽，而是心里有一个共同的认知： ** **规矩**** ，好比狼群捕到的猎物，头狼一定是最先享用的。从小他俩就知道和这三个家伙争抢总是没有必要的，他们三个必须要先分出胜负，然后他和卢卡斯两个才分的出多少收获，尽管卢卡斯是老三，但他从来是没有攻击性的夹心饼干。勒西弗愿意等待，反正对他而言威尔•格雷厄姆并不那么有趣，他更关心那三个家伙会有什么反应，还有卢卡斯。那才有趣。

不过，对卢卡斯而言，这件事并非像勒西弗一样是一场博弈，或者怪诞的戏剧，他并不想和威尔做，甚至不愿意做看客，就算最终无法避免，但他没有勇气做出这种事。并不是伪善。这种看起你情我愿的性交实际上根本就是变相的强奸，卢卡斯明白无从说起的委屈是什么感觉，他想威尔大概也会觉得委屈，就像他经历过的那样。

和他的兄弟们都不一样，卢卡斯很久以前就觉得，只有自己是个懦夫、笨蛋，是个失败的男人，但他也知道只有自己还有些人性。杜肯因为工作的缘故几乎是铁石心肠，奈杰尔不用问也知道是作恶多端，汉尼拔看起来绅士其实刻薄，勒西弗则自私自利，也许这么说多少有些贬低他人来自夸的意思，但卢卡斯敢说他的几个兄弟都不是什么道德模范。

是汉尼拔先走过去把威尔抱在怀里，他试着吻了威尔，对方没有反抗，威尔闻起来还是那股狗、木柴、鱼腥的气味，他一定在来之前钓了一下午鱼，他用了香皂洗澡，也许洗了两遍，但还是洗不掉这股气味，但他给汉尼拔带来了新鲜的鱼肉，希望这能帮助到他的家宴。威尔能感觉到汉尼拔的吻温柔却也很烦躁，他能理解为什么汉尼拔有这样的心情，忽然身后有人抓住了他的臀瓣，大概是奈杰尔，因为他的动作很轻浮，他把玩这手里的肉团，掰开它，然后蹲了下来。

忽然威尔闷哼着趴在了汉尼拔肩膀上，汉尼拔顺着威尔的后背看下去，看见奈杰尔将舌头伸进臀缝间，舔湿了那里，他察觉到汉尼拔的视线，故意抬起眼睛和汉尼拔对视一眼，才将舌尖挤进穴口，威尔的手揪着汉尼拔衬衫的后面，而汉尼拔的怒气又要卷土重来了。

这还不够。奈杰尔站了起来，但没好事，他粗鲁地把一根手指插进威尔的后穴里，没有轻重地抽动起来，姿势和心理防御让威尔难受地哼了起来，在汉尼拔耳边微弱地表达着，奈杰尔早知道威尔会紧张得比处子还过分，但是这并不是他为此而压制本性的理由。他想怎么样就怎么样，既然威尔和汉尼拔都同意了这件事，他也没必要让自己感到愧疚，或者因为小小的道德感而做个温柔的男人，跟往常一样，粗暴的性爱总是让快感来的又快又爽。

这下汉尼拔真的会杀了奈杰尔，他看着这张几乎一模一样的脸，原本自恋的汉尼拔这时候却想要把它锤烂，但他必须保持冷静，汉尼拔托起威尔的脑袋，“让我们尽量舒服地完成这个挑战，威尔，在沙发上会轻松一点，”汉尼拔不希望威尔在这场闹剧里受伤，或者吃苦，“你真的是个淫虫，奈杰尔。”

被辱骂并不能制止他的行为，“很难不喜欢这个小漂亮，他是完美的。我的弟弟，算你挖到宝了。”奈杰尔停止手指的动作，转而扶住威尔的腰，在他手里威尔不太敢移动自己的身体，就像被施了咒。

要是可以的话威尔希望自己可以把奈杰尔的嘴堵上，但是他现在唯一想做的事情就是配合并尽快结束这一切，“少废话，奈杰尔。”在报复奈杰尔这一点上威尔即将和汉尼拔统一战线。

威尔跨上沙发坐垫，侧面朝正地跪着，胳膊肘撑在扶手上，让奈杰尔可以继续他的手指娱乐，这时候他看到了杜肯。他看到这个男人的粗大阴茎，也看到他身上肌肉的伤疤，以各种物件留下的不同样式，他推断出那些伤疤来自各种口径的子弹、匕首等利器和医学缝合，拥有者的身份也马上有了依据。他对杜肯没有多少印象，但现在他觉得他比汉尼拔和奈杰尔更加可怖，他是真正的杀手，无论他真的是杀手、还是一个久经沙场的战士，从各种意义上来说，都使人敬畏。

杜肯从威尔的眼睛里看出来了他一贯会得到的那些东西，——那些妓女会想的事情，但她们充满犹疑和恐惧，而威尔却充满怜悯和好奇，当别的孩子为破损的玩具熊而哭泣时，威尔想着该如何将它修复如初。威尔握住他开始充血的阴茎，用手揉了揉，在放进嘴里之前小声嘀咕了句什么，只有汉尼拔听见了，而汉尼拔笑了一下。

“ _你是个真正的杀手_ ”。

威尔不太明白给人口交的注意事项，而且对于杜肯而言，他体验过更好的，或者说他没有体验过更差的口交了。那些人是职业口交者，而威尔不是，仔细想想威尔是近十年来唯一一个自愿含他的屌的家伙……在这个时候感慨时间流逝的太快不是个好主意，杜肯走神不久就被下体的一阵刺激弄了回来，显然威尔非常聪明，同为男人他知道如何才会产生快感，他的舌头缠绕着柱身，温暖湿润的嘴毫不谨慎地吸吮着，当他向后拉，舌尖掠过龟头时，发出一声克制的哈声，手指还套着阴茎根。

“够了？”威尔非常缺乏耐心，也许是后穴里持续作乱的手指的缘故。两根手指一深一浅地蠕动，奈杰尔还故意用拇指揉搓着会阴处的凸起，说他不是同性恋的话，他也太熟练了，不过比起女性，肛交这件事可能没有那么大的隔阂。

阴茎再一次闯进他嘴里的动作回答了威尔的疑问，看来威尔低估了杜肯沉默气质下的野性，杜肯就像一只在北方森林里冬眠的棕熊，而威尔吵醒了他，杜肯抓住威尔头顶发旋的头发，粗暴地将自己的阴茎顶进威尔的喉咙里，然后抽出来，再一次顶进去，慢而深，威尔觉得自己的喉咙被卡住了，反反复复地想要呕吐，但在他干呕之前那玩意又抽了出去，只剩下乱了的呼吸和眼角的泪水在提醒他发生过的事情。

他的脑子里“停下”和“继续”两个按键全都坏了，像快没油的汽车靠着惯性在路上危险地行进，威尔想擦一擦自己下巴上的口水，但是他没有办法腾出手来，他的手另一只手不知道什么时候塞进了汉尼拔的阴茎，也许是在他周身的光线忽然昏暗下来的时候。汉尼拔带动他那只手上下撸动起来，威尔在心里暗骂了一句。妈的，我就知道你们这几个这么快就上道了。

杜肯最后一次拔出他的阴茎时，威尔几乎是在抽泣了，但他知道嘴里那些液体并没有精液，看来好戏留在后头。那根阴茎戳在他眼窝里，差不多完全勃起了，威尔帮他再撸了两下。奈杰尔看着他的两个兄弟已经上了道，竞争心莫名其妙地水涨船高，“你想第一个来吗，汉尼拔？”奈杰尔作势把自己的阴茎插进威尔的臀缝里，来回摩擦着，但故意没有进去，汉尼拔的眼刀已经插进他的肺里。

汉尼拔没有说话，就好像他的语言水平下降到了杜肯那等级，他推开奈杰尔，奈杰尔还故意摊了一下手，表现得很大度，好像自己是功德无量。汉尼拔摸了摸威尔有些热得发烫的屁股，不情不愿地把自己的龟头挤进了那个还沾湿着混蛋奈杰尔口水的处子小洞里，里面紧得他几乎没有办法继续前进，尽管被前戏开拓过，但还是很紧。奈杰尔想陷害他，想要他来做那个弄疼威尔的坏家伙。

但他正好想要扮演这个角色。

也许他的兄弟们都对他有误解，以为他是靠着这幅温文尔雅的人皮才把威尔泡到手的，事实上并非如此，他们的关系向来是充满血与泪，尸体和死亡，不是他们所以为的清淡饮食。威尔脑袋渐渐从杜肯的腹部低下去，因为汉尼拔毫不怜惜的挺入而感到战栗，汉尼拔插了一半，往外拉扯出来，让威尔觉得前功尽弃，立即又插了回去，比上一次退出时更加深入，让威尔闷哼一声，然后又是一声更酥软的。

奈杰尔不慌不忙地开始自慰，想必看着他最讨厌的兄弟性交十分让他恶趣味大发，这让汉尼拔倍感冒犯，但他现在没空管这个混蛋，威尔夹得他太紧了，他需要润滑液否则他就直接让威尔受伤——当然他也不会太好过。换个角度想，他们两个人里谁让对方舒坦过呢？从来都是以对方的痛苦为食粮，滋养自己的精神。

于是汉尼拔冷酷地将剩下的长度挤进去，威尔的叫声让勒西弗抬起眼睛打量这场戏剧究竟进行到了什么阶段，而不是继续盯着黑色的窗帘盘算生意上的出入。他发现威尔·格雷厄姆比他想的有魅力得多，操一个那样的屁股应该挺有趣的，当勒西弗离开卢卡斯身边时，卢卡斯仍然背着他们所有人，看着白的刺眼的天花板与墙壁发呆。

事实上这并没有威尔想的那么痛，但也足够他在思维宫殿的日志上给汉尼拔记上一笔了，但这也让他释然，他确实只是在被使用，而不是在享乐。他还没有妥协。阴茎在身体里，每每撞击过前列腺那一块的突起，威尔都忍不住自己心里烦躁的欲望，他想他需要含着谁的阴茎才能克制自己呻吟，这时候勒西弗出人意料地现身了。

“不要因为神志不清而冒险动用你的牙齿，格雷厄姆先生，用你脸颊上的肉吸，”勒西弗没有脱掉身上的衣物，只是解开了裤子拉链，“我比杜肯严格不少。”

先前威尔还不大明白口交是怎么一回事，但当勒西弗抓住他的下巴时，他觉得自己应该尽快想清楚怎么正确地给人口交，否则他会被揍的，汉尼拔有提到过他的兄弟里有一个是彻底的暴力狂，看来就是勒西弗了，威尔还反讽过：“比你还彻底吗？”

“是的，毫不夸张地说，比我还彻底。”汉尼拔曾经回答。

这是威尔没有想到的，他原本猜测不是杜肯就是奈杰尔了，但是奈杰尔意料之外的对他很温柔，至少在行为上是这样的，而杜肯虽然粗暴，但是没有带给他这样锋利的攻击性，换言之，熊、狼与豹都不是冷酷的暴力狂，但蛇是，勒西弗就是一条潜伏在雨林里的蟒蛇，当他足够靠近猎物，猎物距离窒息和浑吞下肚也就不远了。

威尔不得不腾出精力去关注还没勃起的阴茎，他用手先把它带起来，等到它有些变硬了才小心地含住龟头放进嘴里，汉尼拔在身后的冲撞很难让威尔以平静的姿态去好好做这件事，他担心自己的牙齿会不经意刮擦到阴茎，所以只用力吸了两口，便只努力用舌头舔了，勒西弗想起他养在家里的蓝猫也是这样舔饭碗的，只是很可惜他工作太忙，喂食都是机器自动，基本上和他的猫没多少感情。

嫉妒让汉尼拔冲了狠狠的一下，威尔不稳当地撞在勒西弗西装的布料上，下意识拉住他的衣摆，当他抬起眼睛的时候，却看到勒西弗蹲了下来，凝视着他的双眼，吻了上来。这和与汉尼拔接吻不一样，勒西弗是野蛮的，这几乎算不上是接吻，而是撕咬，威尔无从躲避，挣扎但却被抓住耳朵，在他挣扎时勒西弗的犬齿咬破了他的嘴唇内侧，血腥气一瞬间就送进了舌根里，和之前阴茎的怪味一起混合。

汉尼拔握住了威尔的阴茎，刺激着他射精，后面撞前列腺的动作也越来越快、越来越精准，威尔本来就不准备忍，反倒是催促自己快点射出来才好，于是他没过多久就在高潮里去了，汉尼拔被这么忽然的一紧也聪明地跟上去，把精液射在里面，身体里有异物让威尔感觉有点怪，但那个纹身发烫了，不知怎么让威尔觉得射在里面很舒服。他需要更多。

阴茎已经拔出他的身体，威尔的穴口还是舒展的，杜肯不给他休息的时间就冲了进去，威尔感觉他比汉尼拔的要大，或者这是他的错觉，就像他刚才觉得内射很舒服一样是某种错觉，威尔的脸颊被轻轻拍了两下，他还以为是汉尼拔，但是他看了一眼才知道是奈杰尔。

他记起来汉尼拔好像不喜欢口交，不知道哪一次威尔提议过口交，因为他觉得他们的关系需要一点进步，但汉尼拔坦言他并不喜欢这个。他还挺想知道含食人魔的阴茎是什么感觉的。

杜肯冲的太快了，根本不像是他这个年纪该有的力气，威尔简直想把自己丢进思维宫殿不再理会这群人的折磨了，他觉得自己在变傻，穴口粗糙的磨砺和扩大让威尔没有心思服侍嘴里的阴茎，尤其他的嘴里因为伤口还有些痛，好在奈杰尔不像勒西弗那样严格，但他在威尔庆幸的下一秒便试图把龟头塞进威尔的咽喉里了。

肯定是谁把一颗炸弹丢尽了他的喉咙里，威尔想，否则他不会感觉里面火辣辣得像是在燃烧，那些小弹片插进他的喉管里，拿不出来，一直让他不舒服，尽管这些感觉都是奈杰尔和杜肯让他深喉的错，但威尔还是忍不住想象。

威尔没有办法这么快就再一次高潮，但这并不妨碍身体里那根新来客高潮，也许是因为同样的想法，杜肯并没有压抑自己射精的意愿，他在腔道里来去自如也便利了许多，又一份来自五兄弟之一的精液，威尔计算着，这一切很快就能结束了。不管他现在有多难看、丢人、下流或者耻辱，依靠着这些人射出来的那些玩意，这要结束了。

下一个不出所料是奈杰尔，虽然奈杰尔的阴茎离开了他的视线，但威尔却猜错了，背后那只手骨感、消瘦，是勒西弗的，奈杰尔和汉尼拔面对着面，商量着什么事情，没等威尔弄明白，勒西弗的阴茎插进了他的屁股里，威尔已经没有力气再支撑自己了，只能把胳膊支在扶手上，趴着给勒西弗操，这幅乖驯的样子哪怕是汉尼拔也很少见到。

威尔很难再从阴茎的抽插里感觉到什么，也许是他里面开始松弛，也许是他太累了，直到勒西弗略带指甲的手指掐进他的臀部，带来刺痛的警醒，威尔才精神些，他的感官有些麻木，还不知道他的臀部已经留下了红色痕迹，只费力把臀瓣夹紧，以求让身后的人尽快射出来。

他双手抓住威尔的后脖颈，不让威尔在一次次的冲撞里往前探，也让威尔觉得脖子两侧发痛，这不是窒息的感觉，没那么过分，但他却觉得他在窒息，他觉得自己像被蟒蛇缠住身体，继而咬住脖子的猎物，五脏六腑都在逐渐绞紧中破裂，勒西弗很高兴他的所作所为让威尔重新打起精神，制造足够的紧实来让他释放。好一阵子，勒西弗才不大意地射了，当他起身离开后，威尔翻了个身，躺在沙发上想休息一会。

威尔注意到自己肚子上的那个纹身发生了变化，那个心形的空白里多出了一截，就像是被灌进水的空水杯。他明白过来这是反应他身体里精液的标志，推断这个房间留给他们的任务，八成是想完成这个纹身。这个纹身最终完成时会发生什么？威尔不知道，但肯定不是好事。

休息了一会，没等到下一个人来动手动脚，威尔不希望拖延，“你在跟汉尼拔谋划什么？！”威尔质问奈杰尔，他不觉得这两个人能想出什么好事。

“你会知道的，很快，”汉尼拔帮助奈杰尔回答这个问题，“说起来，卢卡斯，你准备逃避到什么时候？”

被叫到的男人难堪地回过脸来，他不知道汉尼拔是想做什么，他和威尔有同样的想法，觉得汉尼拔和奈杰尔两个凑在一起不会有什么好事，“这会才来想借口就太迟了，小熊，要我说，你没必要想那么多，这他妈有什么价值？”奈杰尔拍拍他的肩膀，把他推到威尔面前，“你还有一个需要说服的人，小漂亮，或许你的嘴不仅仅可以说话。”

男人的暗示让威尔忍不住自己想一拳头把他打翻在地的脾气，但他不得不承认他需要 _说服_ 卢卡斯，否则所有人都在这里浪费时间，“我没关系，卢卡斯，你只需要……做我们需要你做的事情，”威尔坐起，把手伸到裤链上，“如果你觉得这很难……我可以先给你口交。”

“不——这——”卢卡斯脑子里乱乱的，“威尔……”

不管他怎么样，威尔仍然从他的内裤里掏出了那根阴茎，他也并非完全没有反应，在这种环境里一点也不勃起想必是很难的，别的几个都像是在强奸他，但现在他觉得自己在强奸卢卡斯，威尔觉得有些好笑，但他想应该很好应付。

他用力吸着那根阴茎，比吸任何一个人的都要卖力，卢卡斯用手掌捂着自己的嘴，不让他糟糕地出声，威尔学的很快，没有人教导他，但他却自学成才，已经算是个不错的口交者了，想必少不了勒西弗调教的功劳。无论是生活中还是性爱中，卢卡斯一直都是个单调的男人，这种强烈的刺激很难让他坚持太久，威尔发现了这一点，“瞧，还是可以的。”他松口。

“接下来……”威尔背靠着沙发，把腿打开，就像一个谁都能干上一炮的婊子，“就做吧！”

这已经不是他想不想或者做不做得到的问题了，这甚至根本不能算是个问题，无论如何卢卡斯不想做个没勇气的人（如果这是勇气的表现的话），他握着自己的阴茎插了进去，他们的尺寸都差不多，威尔并不觉得有多少压力，“你还好吗？”卢卡斯以为威尔的表情是不舒服的意思。

“好得不行。”他说，一想到一切都要结束了，威尔没有什么不满意的。

卢卡斯把威尔的左小腿架在肩膀上，右腿则被他用手推到威尔的肩膀前面，沙发就像要倒到后面去了，在他的性幻想里他有过这样的邪恶行为，他只是从没想过是和兄弟的情人搞在一起，并在自己其他兄弟的旁观下，对于一个注意隐私的人来说，这过头了。男人脸颊发烫，听着威尔的呼吸声，他没想到就这样射在里面，一开始是谁甚至不敢看？

威尔完全精疲力竭，他被卢卡斯温柔地放在沙发上，“现在你们能告诉我你们的诡计了吗？”威尔抹了一把眼睛，向后梳开自己额前凌乱的头发。

“其实是，汉尼拔不想让我独自享用你，我有什么办法？”奈杰尔相当无奈地耸了一下肩膀，就像肩膀上压着两块石头，“就是你要吃点苦头了，小漂亮。”

“别那样叫我……”威尔烦躁地说。

他说的话是什么意思？反应过来的威尔愣了一下，等到汉尼拔无声无息地在他身边坐下，他才知道意味着什么，“不行，汉尼拔，这不——”威尔又把视线挪到身前的奈杰尔身上，“这不是我们协定好的内容！”

“硬要说的话，也算是，毕竟核心不只有你，还有汉尼拔，”勒西弗语气怪怪的，“而且说到底，威尔，注定了你是个殉道者。”

“但这并不是必须的，这难道不是他们的恶趣味吗？”威尔反驳道，他怀疑这个房间包括自己身上来路不明的纹身都不过是汉尼拔的诡计，“汉尼拔！”

面对隐形的指控医生不置可否，“坐在我身上，威尔。”他只是要求着威尔妥协。就像他一贯爱做的那样，他是上帝，其他的人都是献祭的羔羊和殉道者。他从来不喜欢汉尼拔摆出这幅态度的模样，令他想要把拳头丢到对方脸上。

“等离开这里之后，准备好应对我的复仇。”威尔深呼吸，跨坐在汉尼拔身上，慢慢把那根半勃起的阴茎放进穴口，虽然他觉得还有空间，但当他感觉到奈杰尔勃起的阴茎顶在他尾椎位置时，他也不觉得他能够容纳下一根。

他先是把两根手指插进了缝隙里，试探着，并没有莽撞地就插进去，当他确认了威尔的后穴松弛得足够他插进去时，他才愉快地把龟头顶进后穴剩下的空隙里，威尔被残酷撑开的感觉捣得意志不定，烦恼地抓着面前汉尼拔两边的头发，直视着这个恶魔。后面阴茎几乎全部插了进去，然后浅浅地抽送起来，威尔的手臂滑下去，在汉尼拔的怀里一声不吭。

威尔已经放弃挣扎，准备顺其自然直到一切结束，但汉尼拔却在这时候开始抚摸着他的胸部，消遣似的玩弄他的乳头，那根本没什么吸引力的双乳似乎在他眼里鲜美多汁，“你真是变态，汉尼拔。”威尔恶意满满地诋毁着医生，用力抓他的头发。

“我赞同。”奈杰尔附和道，动作又快又重，把威尔撞在汉尼拔身上，两根阴茎把他塞得满满的，完全没有任何绞紧的必要，汉尼拔一只手抚摸着威尔的肚子，就好像护住里面的孩子，而威尔瘫软着咒骂，宁愿汉尼拔有多远滚多远。他经常这样性情乖张，希望汉尼拔别再回来的愿望是诚恳的，思念汉尼拔的一切也是诚恳的。

奈杰尔揉着他的肩膀，一会才慢悠悠地射在里面，威尔已经对高潮没有感觉了，但那个纹身发烫的触觉提醒了他：完成了。两根阴茎先后抽出，威尔还把自己晾在汉尼拔的怀抱里，懒得动弹，妄想他手里有一把刀。勒西弗始终注意着房门的变化，这时候他听到锁芯弹开的声音。

杜肯反应最快，他推开门大步流星走了出去，企图追到什么幕后黑手的踪迹，但勒西弗觉得这不会有结果的，但他也是一样，会用自己的人际情报网调查一番这次的事件到底是谁谋划的，他担心这一切留下了影像证据，足以勒索他们中的任何一个人。奈杰尔对这种做法相当恶心，他经历过一次，不想再经历第二次。

然而杜肯没有回来，紧跟其后走出房间的勒西弗和奈杰尔也是，那根本不是一扇在三维空间存在的门，汉尼拔猜测，但愿那几个家伙都回到了原来的地方。

只有卢卡斯走过来，拾起威尔的衣物，他清楚这一切对威尔而言意味着什么，但他做不了任何可以补赎的事。威尔听到窸窸窣窣的声音，看到卢卡斯正在做的事情，便离开汉尼拔的怀抱走近，一件一件地从卢卡斯手里接过衣物穿上，“你的纹身没有消失，威尔，它变得完整了……”卢卡斯担忧地扶好眼镜，“真的没关系吗？”

这件事威尔也不敢肯定，但他确实不太喜欢这个纹身。在这种地方纹身简直像个色情影星，如果想去掉它恐怕会困难，“别为我担心。”但他没有说出心里的实际想法。

“联系我，威尔，无论我能不能帮上忙。”卢卡斯最后道别，对于他的请求，威尔不敢给出保证，他了解卢卡斯也有自己的麻烦。

房间里只剩下汉尼拔和威尔了，但威尔没跟他说哪怕是一句话，而是径直走向了出口，汉尼拔看得出来他很生气，怒气关于很多事情。不过这回他不在乎，威尔总是对他很不满，这是常事，毕竟他故意不让威尔称心如意。

威尔以为一切都结束了，但汉尼拔知道一切还没有结束。这出荒诞戏剧还没有结束。

“告诉我你没有让他们全都掉到海里，奈杰尔是个旱鸭子，我不想他淹死在高潮后的十分钟里，”汉尼拔从空中接过一支烟，他惊讶地发现这只是个抽剩下的烟头，递给他的人有一双沾着污垢的手，“ _卡西利亚斯_ ，你的法术不会那么糟糕才是。”

“当然，我会给他一个鸭子游泳圈的，”被叫做卡西利亚斯的男人刻意冷酷地回答，“我知道你很早以前戒了烟，但你想不到这个烟头是你自己刚刚留下的。”

汉尼拔笑了一下，把这个烟头放在一边，他知道卡西利亚斯在开什么类型的玩笑：“现在，我想回去好好睡一觉，否则我没有办法应付之后因为淫纹而发狂的威尔。帮我个小忙吧。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的那段原文：好多天的早上曾经有人在那边看见过他，用眼泪洒为清晨的露水，用长叹嘘成天空的云雾;可是一等到鼓舞众生的太阳在东方的天边开始揭起黎明女神床上灰黑色的帐幕的时候，我那怀着一颗沉重的心的儿子，就逃避了光明，溜回到家里;一个人关起了门躲在房间里，闭紧了窗子，把大好的阳光锁在外面，为他自己造成了一个人工的黑夜。
> 
> 感谢你扛着巨雷看到这……原谅我！


End file.
